As a conductive member that is interposed between a first member and a second member to electrically connect the first member and the second member to each other, the following conductive member is known: the conductive member is soldered to the first member and disposed so as to be brought into contact with the second member, thereby forming a conductive path between these two members.
A representative example of the aforementioned conductive member may include, for example, a conductive member formed by bending a component that has been punched out of a thin metallic plate (see Patent Document 1, for example). A metal plate member of this type is generally formed of a metallic material having a spring characteristic. Such a metal plate member is, for example, surface-mounted on a printed wiring board as a first member and used to provide electrical conduction between the first member, and a second member such as another printed wiring board, a shield board, or a chassis.
Moreover, as a conductive member having a different configuration from a configuration of such a surface-mount component described above, there has been a known conductive member constituted to have a more elongated shape. A representative example of this conductive member may include a conductive member to be used as a gasket for electromagnetic shielding that inhibits leakage or entry of electromagnetic waves from a clearance between the first member and the second member (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Such a gasket for electromagnetic shielding is, for example, configured to be an elongated member in which a unit structure is repeatedly formed in one axial direction; this gasket for electromagnetic shielding is also formed of a metallic material having a spring characteristic.